How Many Fish
by tlcinbflo
Summary: Ashley does what she has to do to make sure Shepard stops working and gets some sleep. Drabble for MEFFW group on facebook. NSFW


She enjoyed watching the colors from the fish tank play across the room when the lights were off. It was something she was getting used to; that and sleeping in a large bed on a warship, and waking next to the love of her life. Apparently, the universe decided to allow Ashley Williams and John Shepard a glimpse of what life could be like without the war. She'd told him she was in love with him; he'd actually said the words back.

She was glad she was able to look passed his fling with Miranda, and that he was able to forgive her for Horizon. She made it a point not to have regrets, but that was one decision she wished she could take back as soon as they left the colony.

She was distracted by a yawn; she hadn't realized how much time had gone by. Shepard was still down in the war room. He needed a break. Sleeping next to him allowed her the opportunity to see things he hid from others; like his nightmares. She never asked about them, and he never told her, but there was something that woke him with a start nearly every night. She was worried, but she knew he would talk to her when he was ready. She also knew if she pressed him on it, he would push her away.

She chewed her lip as she considered the best way to get him up to his cabin. "EDI?" She called out as she stood and walked to his fish tank, an idea brewing. She still didn't understand what it was with him and these fish.

"Yes?" EDI's pleasant voice rang out.

"I'm going to feed the fish," She announced as she opened the drawer and slid the top of the tank open to allow her to shake some flakes into the water. She ignored the oddly sweet scent that seemed wrong for fish.

"Understood," EDI replied, a hint of humor in her voice. "Logging you out." Ashley barely added any food to the water before she turned to grab the food for the eels. She was bent at the waist and digging through the drawer when she heard the door to his room open. She grinned.

"What are you doing?" Shepard's baritone voice rang out through the room and she jumped and spun to answer him. Her hair whipped around her face and she watched his eyes move over her. She'd been dressed for bed, her tanktop was hanging off her shoulder exactly the way he liked. Her shorts displayed her long, shapely legs.

"Just feeding the fish," She answered innocently, rocking back and forth on her heels and chewing her bottom lip. His eyes moved to her mouth and back as he crossed the room and nearly ripped the food from her grasp, dropping it back into the drawer.

"Don't," He said simply. "They're very delicate. It took me a long time to get it all right," He said as he turned away from her. His spicy scent filled Ashley's senses. She felt herself growing warm at his protective tone. "You have no idea how many fish I killed trying to get it right," he said as he turned back towards her.

His eyes met hers, for just a second before he reached out and gripped her waist. He pulled her in front of him and pressed her against the cool glass. She wrapped herself around him, whimpering as his lips met hers. The stubble on his face scratched pleasantly against her skin. His hands roamed over her ample curves. She dropped her head back allowing him access to her pulse point. "It's doesn't make sense," She sighed as his hands slid up her shirt and cupped her breasts.

"What?" He nearly growled as he lifted her shirt, pulling away enough to toss it to the floor before dropping his head and taking one breast in his mouth. She gasped as his tongue swirled around her sensitive tip.

She spoke brokenly, between panted breaths, "You're so sexy when you yell about your fish." He chuckled against her and his hands slid lower, pushing her shorts over her hips. She tangled her hands in his shirt and pulled. It hit the floor and her nails instantly left red tracks over his back. He growled as he stood catching her mouth again.

His hand slid between her legs and her back arched as his fingers searched her. She fumbled with his belt, pushing his pants down to his knees and stroking him. He thrust into her hand as his fingers coaxed her to life. When they were ready, he stepped closer. She lifted her legs wrapping them around him. He entered her quickly, the fish tank at her back. She gasped and her eyes closed as he started a perfectly brutal pace.

He muttered unintelligible words against her skin as his tongue left trails along her collarbone. She simply held on. He was the only thing keeping her from breaking apart at the seams as the friction brought her closer to her peak. She mewled, his name broken on her lips. "Come for me, Ashley," He pleaded through a grunt into her ear, and she broke.

The feel of her climax was too much, and he followed after with a few sure thrusts, filling her as she milked him. "Goddamn it, that was amazing," she muttered as he set her back down. He chuckled, and she knew he loved when she cursed. He stepped out of his pants and took her hand in his leading her to the bed. They climbed in together and she sighed happily as she settled next to him.

Silence enveloped them as they watched the colors from the fish tank dance over the walls. This was home, for now. "So, John," She said, turning her lips to his shoulder. "How many fish did you kill?"

He groaned, and it turned to a chuckle, "I lost count."


End file.
